The present invention relates to an improved umbrella or tubular stand and method of use with, in many embodiments, spikes on the outer radius of a support wheel with an umbrella stand coupling in the middle.
The present invention is distinguished from the following art in many ways.
US Patent US 2010/0200724 (“'724”) is primarily designed as an umbrella holder anchor. The present invention solves the problem of '724 by being able to function in various ground conditions, hold multiple size umbrellas, or tubulars and withstand heavy weather conditions such as strong wind and rain. The circular shape of the base of the present invention with multiple spikes creates a more stable umbrella holder than that as disclosed in '724. The present invention is also different than '724 because the umbrella base is made of steel, has six spikes that are round to create an equal distribution of force from every direction. With the equal force distribution, the present invention can be used in sand, dirt, mud and grass and still have the stability to withstand heavy wind and weather. In several embodiments, the present invention is able to hold multiple size umbrellas or tubulars and can be moved from location to location.
US Patent 2015/0060631 (“'631”) is for a pole securement and an umbrella base assembly including the same. The present invention solves the problem of (“'631”) by being able to be utilized on uneven ground and be moved with very little difficulty. The present invention is also different than (“'631”) because the present invention is made for use on dirt, sand, mud, and grass, on level ground or uneven surface, like a slope of a driveway or a hill. In several embodiments, the present invention is made of steel, has six spikes and has a base that is circular in shape. With the base of the inventive umbrella holder being round, all points of the umbrella holder have equal force disbursement from its center. No one side receives pressure from wind or weather at a different level than the other. Stability is the main focus when inserting the present invention into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,880 (“'880”) is a ground spike for sun umbrella. The present invention solves the problem of '880 by being able to be used on multiple surfaces, as well as the beach. The present invention is also different than '880 because instead of one single spiral spike, the present invention has six spikes, and a circular base that does not need to be screwed into the sand, dirt, mud or grass. The present invention is preferably made of steel, and round in diameter which allows the umbrella holder to hold various size umbrellas and to be more stable against high winds. The present invention will be able to be used on uneven surfaces and be moved with ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,485 (“'485) is a patent for a multi-mode beach umbrella anchor. The present invention solves the problem of '485 by having multiple spikes that are inserted into the ground which cause a greater stability factor when using it at the beach or other locations. The present invention is also different than '485 because the present invention has six individual spikes made from steel which can be pushed into multiple surfaces in level or unlevel areas. The base is round and made of steel as is the tube that holds the umbrella. The present invention can be moved with very little effort by pulling on the top part of the tube. The present invention does not require a hammer or excessive force to insert into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,067 (“'067”) is a ground anchoring sunshade umbrella stand. The present invention solves the problem of '067 by providing a solid foundation for a removable umbrella holder which can hold multiple size umbrellas and still keep the integrity of the base. The present invention is also different than '067 because the base of the present invention, in many embodiments, is more robust and made of steel with a round base, as well as having multiple spikes so it can be used in mud, grass, dirt and sand. The present invention can also be used on uneven ground while stably holding a large umbrella. The present invention can carry different size umbrella from 6 ft. to 12 ft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,180 (“'180”) discloses an invention for anchoring device for an umbrella. The present invention solves the problem of '180 by providing a moveable stand that is sturdy enough to hold various umbrellas from all different sizes and still withstand the elements of the weather. The present invention is also different than '180 because the present invention has a round base, made of steel and has six solid steel spikes which will create a more stable stand for the umbrella. Not only are there six spikes, the tube of the present invention is able to hold various size umbrellas. The present invention also can be set up and taken down with very little effort and be used in different elements, i.e. grass, sand, dirt, and mud. The present invention will also function on uneven ground, on a hill, and very soft ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,766 (“'766”) is an invention for a traffic delineator. The present invention solves the problem of '766 by being able to function in soft surfaces and create shade for the individual. The present invention is also different than '766 because the present invention does not function on concrete and does not have a singular pipe that goes into the ground. The present invention is round in diameter, has six spikes, and is made to carry an umbrella on multiple surfaces in hard or soft surfaces. The present invention is made of steel. The present invention also can hold many different size umbrellas and still have the stability to function without failing over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,681 ('“681”) discloses an anchor device. The present invention solves the problem of US Patent '681 by being to function in various ground surfaces and be moved with very little trouble. The present invention does not need to be screwed into the ground to be made to work. The present invention is also different than US Patent '68 because it is solid steel, the base is round to help with stability, and it has six spikes and can function in multiple ground conditions. The present invention is also able to hold various size umbrellas and will not compromise its stability. The present invention is designed to work and function with very little effort. It will be able to move from one location to another. Light weight and easy to use.
US Patent 2006/0016950 (“'950”) is for a beach umbrella base. The present invention solves the problem of '950 by working on other surfaces other than the beach. The present invention is also different than '950 because it does not limit the use of the holder to only be used at the beach. The present invention does not require adding dirt, sand or other loose material to create the stability of the holder. The present invention is designed to function in and on multiple ground surfaces, hold multiple size umbrellas and have the strength to with stand weather condition. The present invention is made of steel, round in diameter, with six spikes that will give the owner a solid umbrella holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,210 (“'210”) discloses a portable umbrella stand. The present invention solves the problem of '210 by being more stable and stronger than a single tube that is inserted into the ground. The present invention is also different than '210 because the base is not one single tube that holds an umbrella. The present invention is made of steel, is round to help with stability and has six spikes. The present invention can be used in multiple surfaces, soft or hard and will not topple over in heavy winds. The present invention is able to hold many size umbrellas, can be used in dirt, sand, mud, or grass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,455 (“'455”) discloses a stand for tubular articles. The present invention solves the problem of '455 by giving the user a way to create shade by being an umbrella holder. The present invention can hold multiple size umbrellas. The present invention requires no filling of water, sand, dirt or any other material to function properly. The present invention is also different than '455 because it was designed to hold umbrellas of various sizes. The present invention does require to be used on flat surfaces, can and will function in mud, dirt, sand, grass and gravel. The present invention is made of steel, round in diameter, has six spikes that go into the ground; this invention can withstand the elements like rain and or heavy winds without falling over.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,588 (“'588”) discloses a portable sign. The present invention solves the problem of '588 by not being a portable sign holder. The present invention is also different than US '588 because it was designed and made to hold multiple size umbrellas on various ground surfaces. The present inventions was to function solely as item that creates shade for the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,218 (“'218”) discloses a portable/collapsible sunshade umbrella stand assembly. The present invention solves the problem of '218 by being able to function on uneven ground surfaces and utilize the spikes to create a stable shade for the user. The present invention is also different than '218 because the present invention is light weight, yet sturdy enough to hold multiple size umbrellas and can be used on different ground surfaces like sand, mud, grass and dirt. The present invention is mostly round and made of steel, with spikes so that the user can use the device on a slope and still have the shade without the umbrella falling over. The present invention is preferably a frame and does not collapse.
US Patent 2005/0189005 A1 discloses an umbrella base. The present invention solves the problem of '005 by giving the user the ability to use the umbrella stand on uneven ground or surfaces without having to worry about falling over due to heavy winds. The present invention is different than '005 because it can be used in dirt, sand, grass and mud without compromising the function of shade. The present invention is different than US Patent '005 because the present invention does have wheels, can function on uneven ground and hold multiple size umbrella. The present invention is lightweight, round with steel spikes and can be moved from one location to another location with very little effort. The present invention is not intended to be used on concrete, wood decks or any other hard surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,450 (“'450”) discloses a beverage holder device. The present invention solves the problem of '450 by being an umbrella holder that holds multiple size umbrellas with little issues of it falling over. The present invention is also different than '450 because a function of the present invention is to hold umbrellas on multiple ground surfaces and function for shade. The present invention provides shade for the user by being a solid frame which holds various size umbrellas and will not fall over due to weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,031 (“'031”) discloses a low profile umbrella base. The present invention solves the problem of '031 by being able to function on uneven ground and does not require the use of sand to steady the base. The present invention is different than '031 because it can be create shade on various ground conditions from sand, dirt, mud and grass. The present invention is round with six different spikes and can hold multiple size umbrellas. The present invention is also light weight, moves with ease, can withstand weather and wind without having any issues of falling over. The present invention is intended not to be used on wood, concert, or other hard surfaces.
US Patent 2006/0054206 (“'206”) is for an umbrella base with wheels. The present invention solves the problem of '206 by being able to fiction and create shade on uneven ground or on a slope. The present invention is also different than '206 because it is not intended to be used on a patio or other hard surfaces. The present invention is designed to create shade for the user on uneven soft surfaces like sand, dirt, mud and grass, and then be moved with very little trouble. The present invention is made of steel, has six spikes and requires little effort to move and set up. It can and will handle heavy winds and weather. The present invention does not have wheels; however will work on hills, slopes, and angles. The present invention is intended to be used over and over and moved from one location to another as the sun rises and falls.
US Patents 2008/0017226 (“'226”) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,561 (“'561”), are for portable, displaceable anchor stands. The present invention solves the problems of '226 and '561 by being made of steel, having 6 spikes, not 4, and is round in diameter. The present invention is also different than US Patents '226 and '561 because the present invention not only functions well in sand, it will work just as well in grass, dirt and mud, and still have the stability to withstand wind and weather. The present invention is round and made of steel and has six steel spikes, the present invention will therefore be stronger and moored more durably. If you come across hard grass, or dirt, the present invention can be pushed into the surface with force because of the steel spikes.